Untitled
by Gilana1
Summary: This is my Inuyasha fanfic. It is untiled as of now. If you have any ideas, please tell me. They would be greately appreciated. Rating may change. About a psychic halfdemon and Sesshoumaru. Very interesting in my opinion. SesOC. DISCONTINUED
1. Kalana and Sesshoumaru Meet Again

A/n: Hey! This story came to me a few days ago. I found it interesting so I'm going to share it with all of you. R/R! Oh, and some of my ideas about half-demon and full demon aging are here, and since none of that (how they age, etc…) has been confirmed, I will write about what I think and how I believe it goes, so don't criticize my ideas, please. I will ignore it so well it'll be like you never replied in the first place, so don't bother.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my good friend, Miranda, who, without her, I probably wouldn't have had all of the ideas for this story.

Warning: Later on in the story, some of the characters (including a later made-up character) will be out of character. You will to find out why then. (Yes, it's going to be on purpose.) Oh, and btw, Sesshomaru will be out of character quite frequently in this story, but, hey, love can do that to you. 

Chapter 1 

The sun shone down on Kalana's head as she walked around in the sunlight in the middle of a glade. It really was a beautiful day. It was too bad she wasn't able to enjoy the day and the sunshine half of the time because she was unconscious from her visions. Being physic isn't a good thing. And being a half-demon is even worse. But she can more than take care of herself. Most psychics can't fight, but they sure as hell aren't hopeless. There is a way for psychics to fight using the powers of their mind, but it's nearly impossible to be able to do that and live.

Suddenly, Kalana senses 2 – no, wait, 3 – beings coming toward her. Since psychics only sense people who have committed crimes (people who have hurt/killed (most likely killed) other people, demons, or whatever) it was very unusual to find 3 traveling together. _This promises to be interesting, she thought._

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango with Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome walk along in the woods. 

"There should be a glade up ahead," said Miroku. "I believe I've been here before, and, if I'm not mistaken, there should be an open glade up ahead where we can rest." "

"Great," said Kagome. "I'm looking for a place to rest."

"It's not even close to being night yet!" Inuyasha exclaimed. 

"Yes, but we've been walking non-stop for days, I'm exhausted!" Kagome said. "I want to relax for once."

Inuyasha sighs in exasperation. 

They come to the open glade and see Kalana, standing right in the middle of it.

She turns her head slowly toward them, already knowing that they were there, and smiles wickedly. "Well, hello." She greets pleasantly. "How are you?" 

They all know something's wrong, as her voice is fake.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha says, tensing up, ready for a fight.

"Nothing." She says. "Nothing at all." Her eyes switch from Miroku, to Sango, to Inuyasha, and back. She sighs. "Hm. No wonder."

"No wonder what?" Inuyasha asks.

"No wonder I wasn't worried. You guys haven't done anything serious."

They all look around at each other in confusion. 

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm a Psychic Demon." She says flatly. "Or, more correctly, a Psychic Half-Demon. I knew you three were coming from a mile off."

They are all shocked. 

"What do you mean by 'you three'?" Asks Miroku. 

"You three." She repeats. "As in you-" She points to Sango. "-You-" She points to Inuyasha. "-And you." She points to Miroku.   

They gasp. 

"You three have killed, and so, sensing that, I knew you were coming."

They all just stare at her blankly, amazed. 

"You being a Demon-Slayer-" She points to Sango, and Sango gasps. "-You with your Wind Tunnel-" She points to Miroku, and Miroku pulls his right hand toward him, utterly amazed. "-And you… just being you." She says, pointing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha is shocked, but not nearly as much as the others are. 

"But, none of your crimes have been severe, so, there is no need for me to worry." She says, turning around. Everyone is confused when she says that.

"You don't even know our names, and you're judging us?" Miroku asks. 

She turns her head back and looks at him. "When you're psychic, you don't judge people, you know." They continue to stare at her. "What? You didn't believe me that I was psychic?" She says, turning around. They just continue to stare at her. She snorts. "Figures. But, you believe me now, and that's all that matters." 

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked, trying to break the tension.

"Kalana." She said shortly. "Yours?"

"Kagome." Kagome answered. "And this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and her pet demon, Kirara."

"Pleasure." Kalana said. "I do apologize for my feisty, aggressive behavior, but one has to be careful in times such as these. Especially if you're a half-demon…."

"Too true," agreed Inuyasha. No one could figure out if he meant the first part of the statement, the second part of the statement, or both. 

Kalana just smiled at him.

"We all understand your reasons for being harsh and aggressive toward us." Miroku said. "You just scared us a bit. We honestly didn't believe you were psychic."

"It's alright. I know you didn't," she said. "But, I can prove it, so that's all that matters."

They didn't seem to mind her being psychic at all. (It's not as if she can read minds. She's not that kind of psychic, no one is. Those kinds of physics are all myths; none of them exist or ever had existed Or, well, if they have existed, they didn't exist naturally, and someone made them that way.)  This would prove to be the start of a few beautiful friendships if Kalana's intuition served her. 

Then Kalana felt a familiar presence come near them. It seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't place where she had felt it before. Then the source of the presence came into the glade. 

Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it.

It was Sesshomaru.

She could barely breath. She couldn't believe it. It had been almost 50 years, if her memory served her correctly. He didn't look at bit different. Well, of course he wouldn't, he was a full demon! She, on the other hand, probably looked a little different, not much because she was half-demon, but she was half-human and aged quicker than full demons do.

They just stared at each other, straight into each other's eyes, completely spellbound. 

All they could manage to say was their names… 

"Kalana…" Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly in reply.

And they just stared.

"Did we miss something here?" Inuyasha asked, and no one replied. Everyone was just too shocked. 

Kalana blushed and then turned her head away, and cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru and I have met before." She said, hoping to explain without giving away too much information. "It was long ago…" 

"That was obvious," said Inuyasha. "Even a fool could've seen that you two knew each other." Then a thought crossed Inuyasha's mind, and he smiled wickedly. "So, Sesshomaru, hanging out with half-demons now, are we?" 

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha like he was mad. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Inuyasha asked, confused, and everyone else was confused as well. _What was going on?_ They thought. Inuyasha continued, "She's a half-demon, you idiot, that's what I mean." 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger. "What do you mean, she's a half-demon? She is not. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's the truth, you bastard." Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha," Kalana said, putting her hand up and stopping him. "Please. Stop." 

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just please, stop." She said. "I'll take it from here." She turned her head towards Sesshomaru and smiled, "He's right. I am." 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, and so did everyone else's. She hadn't told him, and he hadn't known. "Impossible!" He said. "I would know. I can-"

"I know." She said. "My psychic powers keep anyone from realizing what they don't want to now. I can't reminds, but that at least I can do. You didn't want me to be half-demon, so you fooled yourself into thinking differently, because I told you differently."

Sesshomaru was in complete and total shock. It was obvious he felt very betrayed, he was being much more emotional than usual. Kalana noticed and felt terrible. "Sesshomaru," she said. "Don't be upset. I lie to just about everybody about that, so don't feel bad. To most humans I tell them that I'm a human with psychic powers. To some humans, all half-demons and very few full demons, I tell them the truth, that I'm half-demon. To other full demons, I tell them I'm a full demon." 

Sesshomaru seemed to understand, because he expression softened and went back to normal. In fact, everyone seemed to notice, because all of their shocked expressions were back to normal. Everything was quiet, until… Kalana jerked back like someone had punched her in the stomach. Someone very terrible was coming, someone, very, very terrible. She started to waver, and Sesshomaru was behind her in a second, and just in time, too, because right at the moment, she fell back, straight into Sesshomaru's arms. He lowered her to the ground, concern written all over his face. 

Kalana couldn't believe this pain. _This person was terrible, awful,_ she thought as the visions ran through her mind. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't believe that one person could all this pain and suffering. Unbelieveable… 

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I will update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Fight

A/n: Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

The terrible visions ran through Kalana's mind. The pain was absolutely unbearable. She couldn't believe that one person could cause all this pain and suffering, all this heartache. This is unbelievable… Kalana looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He was so worried… She tried to smile for him, but it didn't work. She couldn't. She was in too much pain. Everyone else was worried, too, and showed it, even Inuyasha. They were all looking at her concerned

The awful visions of the things this person had done ran through her head. "Someone's coming," she said, struggling up the strength to speak. Everyone asked who it was, but she wasn't quite sure yet. It was so hard to make sense of these visions. Then finally, she made sense of the visions, and knew exactly who was coming… "It's Naraku." She said weakly.

Everyone (except Sesshoumaru) was shocked. This was clearly a surprise for them. Sesshoumaru just seemed mad.

"Kagome, get back." Inuyasha ordered. She nodded in understanding, and then said, "I'll stay with Kalana and make sure she stays safe."

Sesshoumaru's eyes lifted off Kalana as his eyes met with Kagome's. Kagome felt shivers run down her spine as Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes. _How could anyone stand to have him stare at them like this?_ She thought. _If he doesn't look away soon, I'm going to have to. I can't stand it! _Sesshoumaru nodded at her, and waited for her to take Kalana from him. Kagome kneeled down, and put her hands under Kalana's head. She felt very uncomfortable being this close to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru slipped his hands out from under Kalana's head, feeling reluctant to leave her here, especially with a human girl, but knew he had to face Naraku.

Just then Naraku came into the clearing. "Long time, no see, eh, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru just glared coolly at him. "What do you want this time, Naraku?" He asked with no emotion.

Naraku smirked. "The same thing that I wanted last night we met…" He left the sentence hanging in the balance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes simply narrowed. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat I, Sesshoumaru."

Naraku's smirk widened, and he thought, _I beg to differ, Sesshoumaru. You will not be able to be that arrogant when you're inside me… _"Last time, Inuyasha came along and stopped me, but this time, he won't be able to stop me, and save you from the fate that I have in the store for you…" He laughed a little, and Sesshoumaru kept glaring.

In the meantime, Kalana gasped in pain. "Inuyasha…" He turned to her. "He's going to try and absorb him…" Everyone (except Naraku and Sesshoumaru who were "talking" at the moment,) turned to her in surprise. "Inuyasha, please, go and fight with him. I know you hate him, but even Sesshoumaru can't defeat Naraku alone, no one can…" Inuyasha didn't seem interested… "Please… for me…" She closed her eyes in pain. "I couldn't bear to lose him…"

Inuyasha looked at her in shock at her words and so did everyone else. It was certainly a surprise. Inuyasha looked from the pain-stricken Kalana to Naraku who was busy "talking" with Sesshoumaru… He was going to regret this… _Well, even if Sesshoumaru is here, Naraku's still here, and I also have something to settle with him… _"Alright, Kalana, but I'm doing it for you, and because I have my own score to settle with him…"

 Kalana gave him a relieved smile as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and walked over to Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, Naraku, Sesshoumaru's not the only one that you have to deal with." He said, trying not to reveal part of the reason why he was butting into Sesshoumaru and his fight.

Naraku smirked at him. "Inuyasha, my fight right now is not with you, but I'd more than glad to fight you later once I'm through with Sesshoumaru." That earned a tougher glare from Sesshoumaru and a glare and a growl from Inuyasha.

"I can't let you do that, Naraku." Inuyasha said.

Naraku gave Inuyasha a devilish smile. "Have you come here to defend your older brother?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gave Naraku angry, each laced with their own trace of anger or emotion. Inuyasha yelled, "Shut up, Naraku! I would never do that!"

Sesshoumaru looked like wanted to kill Naraku, which he probably did.

Just then, Miroku stepped up near Inuyasha. "Naraku, you will also have me to deal with."

"Oh, yes, the monk…" Naraku said chuckling evilly. "But without your most powerful weapon, how can you possible hope to fight?"

Miroku looked past Naraku to see some of Naraku's poisonous insects hovering mere feet away. He gasped, took a deep breath, and focused his attention back on Naraku who was wearing an evil smirk on his face at Miroku's emotions.

Sango then joined them, stepping up behind Miroku. "You will also have me to deal with."

"Ah, yes, the demon slayer, trying to avenge her fellow villagers…" Naraku smirked yet again. "Actually, this might prove most enjoyable, and I still might get what I want."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango in shock. "What are you two doing here?"

They both just looked at each other and then at Inuyasha, not willing to look back at Shippou, Kagome, and Kalana, and let Naraku know that they were there.

Inuyasha just stared at them, and nodded, knowing why. They were going to help him fight with Sesshoumaru, because of Kalana.

With that, the fight ensued. They managed to keep Naraku at bay, and Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku managed to not let Naraku get too much of an advantage over Sesshoumaru (not that Sesshoumaru would listen to a word that they tired to tell him). Eventually, Naraku backed down, as usual, promising to get Sesshoumaru once he didn't have his brother and his friend's to protect him.

Sesshoumaru tried hard to keep his anger at bay with those comments, but he had other things to worry about.

Kalana had watched the fight, still in terrible pain. Eventually, not being able to handle in any longer, even though she didn't want to worry Sesshoumaru, and she knew he would be worried, she slipped out of consciousness.

At the victory, Inuyasha smirked arrogantly, and looked over at Miroku and Sango, who looked relieved. They all turned their heads to see Sesshoumaru turning and going immediately to relieve Kagome of Kalana. He walked over to her and stood looking down at Kagome and the now unconscious Kalana… Kagome looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "I promise, I didn't do anything. She just lost consciousness honestly."

Sesshoumaru's stern expression when he first seen Kalana unconscious now softened, and he got down on his knees and took Kalana from Kagome, and Kagome, without being told, got up, and walked over to Inuyasha and the others. Saying it under his breath, they could have sworn Sesshoumaru had muttered, "I love you," to Kalana, which surprised them all. They looked at each other in shock.

"Wow," Miroku said thoughtfully, "he really does love her…"

"Yes, it seems so," agreed Sango.

"I never thought Sesshoumaru was capable of love." Inuyasha said. "I mean, with his black heart…"

"Well, obviously, he doesn't have that black of a heart or he wouldn't be in love with Kalana, and she wouldn't be in love with him." Kagome said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, looking away.

Kagome just ignored him, and looked towards him. Although it wasn't all that obvious outwardly, it was very obvious that Sesshoumaru was extremely worried about Kalana. The cold-hearted Sesshoumaru, who supposedly hated anyone who was not as high standing as himself (which was just about everybody), and especially hated humans and half-demons, was in love with a half-demon. Of course, he hadn't known that she was a half-demon at the time, but one would have normally expected him to discard her upon finding, but he didn't… he couldn't help it… Kagome sighed… Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Let's get some rest." Miroku said. "This is sure to be an eventually next couple of days…"

"Right," said Sango. "Goodnight, everyone."

They said their goodnights, and the laid down, making sure to stay on the opposite side from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha made a fire and separated the two groups by putting it in the middle.

Inuyasha spent the longest time staring at Sesshoumaru, who was now holding Kalana's head in his lap, and leaning over her. He thought to himself, before he drifted off into a half-sleep, _How can Sesshoumaru possibly be in love with anyone, let alone a half demon?_

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise that I'll get more into Sesshoumaru/Kalana in the next chapter. I had to focus on a couple other things first. I'll starting focusing more on them in the next chapter, but the Yasha gang will be prevalent throughout this entire story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R/R!


End file.
